


There's Power In You

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Will's POV, physical touch, the five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: This is pretty different from my regular stuff but I've been dealing with some writers' block so I decided to go back to my origin of writing which is poetry type shit lmao. I hope you enjoyed it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	There's Power In You

There is power in the way you look at me. As if you are holding me so tight I can barely breathe. Hands scraping my back, crushing my ribs, needing nothing more than my body safe inside yours. As if I am more than man. praising me with your gaze as if I am divine above all else. You look as though you could kneel before me and pray. Eat my body, drink my body. I almost see you wipe the wine from your lips. Before I realize you aren't there. Below me. Worshiping me like a savior. Maybe I am your savior, maybe that makes you my god. 

There is power in the way you touch me. Gentle as though I might break. Soft hands caressing aching bones. Stroking, soothing, holding me like I might break if you dare come closer. And then hot and fast and angry. Cutting deep into my skin and lodging right below my heart. Clawing, breaking, a grin upon your lips. Reminding me that you know how strong I really am. Reminding me that I'm fragile between your hands.

There's power in the way you taste me. Hot pink skin pressed close to you. Enveloping me in your lips and your tongue. Tasting me as if I am your next meal. Filling your stomach with fullness and relief. I want to see you hungry. Aching, yearning, between your lips. Holding the connection of our skin. Licking softly at what will soon be yours to take. Devouring me softly so as not to startle me. I feel so fragile again. I want to break. 

There's power in the way you hear me. Listening to my drone, dragging words out when I simply want to be quiet. Making me make noise when no words can be found. Quiet and loud and frantic and drawn out. Hearing thoughts behind my eyes and responding with silent understanding. Protecting my secrets although I never spoke. Trust deep within your chest knowing the trust you've instilled in me. Without meaning too.

There's power in the way you smell me. Enjoying the simplest unnoticeable things about my skin and flesh. Admiring the way the scents make your head swim and your eyes cloud with want. Unspeakable things I feel behind your gaze. Close and hot and chaste. Devouring me without a single lick. Making me feel want and satisfaction at the way you sigh in response. As if you know what you do to me. You do. 

There's power in the way you are. The way you treat me. The way you protect what no one asked you too. 

There's power in the way you hurt too. But that we know too well.

There’s power in your veins. Power I yield too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty different from my regular stuff but I've been dealing with some writers' block so I decided to go back to my origin of writing which is poetry type shit lmao. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
